


Alternatives

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Smut, Underage - Freeform, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Sasuke doesn't have as much control as he thought.An alternative to the Chapter 14 of "love at first sight" by theeflowerchild on Fanfiction.net.





	

Sasuke looked up at the sky and then over to the young girl with him. It was a cold, late Winter’s night, and they were waiting for midnight. They made idle conversation, but mostly sat and watched the stars. They were waiting for fireworks to burst above their heads. The cold air seemed to suck the moisture out of Sasuke’s lungs with each breath he takes. He glances at Sakura who was shivering slightly. He knew he should offer her his jacket, but that would be inappropriate. She was so much younger than him. With his feelings, the seemingly innocent gesture was too risqué in his mind. It had too many implications. It was just a jacket, yet he imagined her at his bedside – standing teasingly in his shirt waiting for him to take her into his bed and into his arms. Sakura did her best to hide the fact that she was too cold. As soon as he made the decision to give her his jacket, it was midnight. He paused and realized something was different. His mind hadn’t comprehended it at first and struggled to make sense of what just happened.

She was kissing him. They were kissing each other.

Sasuke knew he should pull away – she was a teenager, for god’s sake! – but instead he found himself wrapping his arms around her petite body and pulling her onto his lap. She showed no sign of resistance as his hands held her body close to his. The heat of his desire warmed her shivering body.

He knew he should stop. For so many reasons. She was too young, he was too old, it was too cold, and they were out in public. He hoped that she would stop him soon, before he decided to take her right there on the park bench. Sasuke’s hands unzipped her light jacket and slid up her dress. He grasped her thighs, then continued up her body. She felt better than his fantasies had imagined. Her pale skin was smooth and soft.  It was cold and hot from the temperature and his hands leaving trails of fire down her torso. He couldn’t believe she wasn’t stopping him. How far would she let him go?

 _She’s sixteen, you sick fuck._  The sudden thought crossed his mind and he ignored it.

He didn’t care anymore.

He wanted her, and he was going to have her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the story that this was based off of. And I like how the author chose to go about it. But I'm fucked up so there you go. 
> 
> Link to the original fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8801853/1/love-at-first-sight


End file.
